Romani
Romani is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is a young girl living on Romani Ranch with her older sister, Cremia. She is very skilled with a bow and displays tremendous courage despite her young age, and has a tendency to speak in the third person. She is one of the twenty people listed in the Bombers' Notebook. Biography Though her sister remains unaware of it, Romani has discovered that every year, a few days before the Carnival of Time, mysterious creatures which Romani refers to simply as "Them" appear at Romani Ranch, and abduct their cows. Seeking to prevent it from occurring this year, Romani trains hard with her bow to protect the cows, using a balloon replica of a Poe for target practice. While otherwise inaccessible until the Final Day because of a large boulder blocking the way, Link can use a Powder Keg to open the way to Romani Ranch on the First Day. If he speaks to Romani, she dubs him "Grasshopper" due to his green clothes and distinctive walking style. She enlists his aid in the upcoming battle against "Them"; after he passes a round of horseback archery training, she teaches him "Epona's Song" in order for him to summon Epona at any time. Link promises to meet her on the Night of the First Day to help fight "Them." When the time comes, Romani stations herself in the barn to protect the cows, while Link must fight "Them" outside. If Link is successful in fending them off, Romani rewards him with a bottle of Milk. This also allows Cremia to perform her first milk delivery in a while. Link can also aid Romani in defeating "Them" before ever being introduced to her on the First Day, however, if he does so he will not have Epona at his disposal. Should he fail, the mysterious creatures abduct the cows, as well as Romani. A brainwashed Romani reappears wandering about the ranch on the Second Day, with no recollection of what happened; she does not respond when spoken to by Link. Cremia will also be unable to deliver her milk to Clock Town in the event of this happening, and she can be found in the barn muttering remorsefully about how she did not believe Romani. On the Final Day, Romani can be found sitting on a crate in front of the ranchhouse; she frequently puts her head in her hands and trembles violently throughout the day. She seems to have regained at least some of her bearings by now; if approached, she will mutter incoherently before asking Link, "...Who? Who are you again?" When Cremia prepares her Milk Delivery on the Second Day, Romani is disappointed to find that she must remain behind to watch over the cows. If Link visits her during this time, she will request that he live at the ranch from then on so he can help her fend 'Them' off next year, even going as far as calling him her 'bodyguard' and 'lending' him her bed, although she doesn't seem to follow through on the latter of these. On the Final Day, Romani can be found outside, as usual, and, if spoken to, she will claim that Link is still a little 'rusty' and allow him to practice his horseback archery as much as he likes. That night, Romani is pleasantly surprised to find that Cremia promises her a taste of Chateau Romani, recognizing her as an adult, in spirit. When asked whether she will get a Romani's Mask as well, Cremia promises to make her one. Lastly, Cremia allows Romani to sleep in her bed that night, knowing it is their last night before the Moon destroys Termina. During the credits sequence, Romani can be seen showing off her marksmanship by hitting several ghost-like balloons in succession with her bow as Cremia cheers her on. Etymology Romani is stated to have been named after the ranch; it is possible that the ranch's name is derived from romano cheese, a by-product of milk. See also * Malon es:Romani Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters